


Sastiel Carry On and Raise Dean Winchester Jr. (Fix it for series finale)

by gumbelievable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel and Sam Winchester Married and are Dean Winchester Jr. Parents, Castiel is Blurry Spouse, Fix-It, Former Dean Winchester/ Castiel, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, The Backstory for the Sam Winchester Montage in Supernatural Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbelievable/pseuds/gumbelievable
Summary: My attempt to rationalize the Sam Winchester montage that occurs during the Spn Series Finale. Warning up to 15x20 spoilersDean Winchester has died, and Sam prays to Castiel. When Cas learned Dean Winchester died from getting jabbed by pointy rebar he was devastated. Dean didn’t pray to him, so Cas kept his distance from Heaven. He figured Dean would call when he was ready for him. Or if he was ever ready for him.Why is Cas the blurry non-gendered spouse?Cas probably splits his time between cosmic duties with Jack and time with Sam. So his presence is more in the background and out of focus then attention demanding.
Relationships: Blurry Woman (Supernatural: Carry On)/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sastiel Carry On and Raise Dean Winchester Jr. (Fix it for series finale)

"Cas, It's Sam. Listen yesterday, Dean and I were on this stupid hunt. My dad had left some hunt unfinished, and you know how Dean gets about us making things right. Well, things didn't go right this time," Sam's voice gets a hitch in it. "And I know Jack is staying hands off, but Cas if you can hear me--"

Whoosh, the sound of wings jerks Sam's attention up towards a familiar angel in a trenchcoat. "Sam, where's Dean?" Castiel asks.

Sam loses his tenuous control over his grief and collapses into Castiel's arms. "Dead and burned," Sam chokes out between sobs. The senselessness of the death hits Sam fresh, and he loses any attempt at composure. Castiel seems just as affected and Sam realizes he's never seen an angel cry before. But he can't process that information. Everything in the bunker reminds him of Dean, and he feels like Dean will just be walking around the corner any moment with some shit eating grin on his face. And the enormity of his brother being gone for the rest of his life feels like a weight that will crush his soul into the ground.

"Cas, stay please," Sam looks into the angel's face. "Dean, said I'd been fine on my own, but we've been all we had for our entire lives until we finally grew our found family. But there all damn gone now Cas. Just please, stay. I can't be alone right now."

"Of course, Sam," Castiel nods. Castiel wants to ask what happened to Dean. His own mind is reeling, he literally just died a week ago to keep Dean alive. What terrible business was able to kill a seasoned hunter like Dean. Jack had told him that they successfully defeated Chuck. What power possibly could have overcome the Winchester brothers. But Castiel keeps his curiosity in check, he was aware that Sam needed to grieve, and Castiel was determined to support him for as long as it takes. Sam had all but crumbled into Castiel as soon as he arrived, so he scoops the tall Winchester brother into his arms and carries him like a child to his room. He gently sets Sam under his covers and he goes to sit in a chair Sam has by his desk. "Cas, can you sleep next to me just for tonight?" Sam asks. "Yes, Sam," Castiel never sleeps, but he's happy to rest by his friend's side if that will offer him any comfort. Castiel removes his trench coat and spreads it over the bedspread. Sam grips the collar of the trenchcoat in his fingers and continues to sob curled in on himself. Castiel lies beside Sam and rubs the man's shoulders and back. The hours stretch on and the grief is still too fresh and raw for either man to find any catharsis from their tears.

Castiel had been rubbing Sam's back for about six hours when he hears a dog bark. "Oh, that's Dean's dog," Sam tells Castiel. "Dean got a dog?" Castiel repeats to make sure he didn't mishear. Sam rolls over with bloodshot, bleary eyes. "Yeah, he found the dog while Chuck was doing his Rapture. And he had the dog sitting in the Impala," Sam almost smiles at the memory. "Inside the Impala?" Castiel's expression of horror is enough to get a smile from Sam. "Yeah, that was my reaction too," Sam nods. "Dean had named the dog Miracle. He probably needs to go outside to do his business." 

"I'll take care of it Sam. I am assuming 'his business' is a euphemism for urination or bowel movement," Castiel says. Sam nods in response and begins to cocoon himself back into his blankets and Castiel's trenchcoat. 

Castiel had risen from the bed, and he feels strange without the trenchcoat on his vessel's body. But at the same time he can't bring himself to take it away from Sam. "Here Miracle," Castiel calls out to the dog. A fuzzy white dog comes charging up to Castiel and begins to lick his hand. Castiel reaches his hand to pet the dog on the back, because he had observed humans doing that to pets before. "Uh, good boy. Let's go outside to relieve your bladder," Castiel tells the dog.

Castiel takes the dog outside the bunker for a walk. With the sun warming his vessel's face he decides to reach out to the angels in Heaven for some news on Dean Winchester. Jack had given many former hunter's souls the options to become angels. Pamela Barnes was the angel that responded to Castiel's angel radio. She told Castiel that Dean had in fact arrived in Heaven, and that Bobby Singer had greeted him on arrival. Castiel was glad to hear that since he knew how important Bobby had been to Dean. Pamela let Castiel know that Bobby had mentioned to Dean his own rescue by Jack from the Empty. And that Dean had taken off in the Impala after that. Castiel thanked Pamela for the information and broke the connection. Castiel wondered if his declaration of love had caused a rift between himself and Dean Winchester. He certainly didn't want to distress Dean, so if he was happy driving a memory of his car around Heaven Castiel would not intrude on that.

Miracle had finished his business and waited for Castiel at the door. Castiel opened the door to the bunker and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for Sam. The next couple weeks were spent almost the same way. Sam barely stirred from his bed and Castiel took care to make sure Sam ate and that Miracle was cared for. Sam told Castiel that Dean was killed by a pointy piece of rebar, and Castiel was devastated that the man capable of defeating Chuck checked out after getting gouged by rusty metal. Castiel became determined to collect Dean's remains so they could be honored in a grave or mausoleum. Even though Dean’s remains had been burned Castiel tracked down every molecule of scattered carbon ash that had been part of Dean and collected them in an urn. Castiel wouldn't leave Sam when he was conscious, but while he napped Castiel would leave the bunker to scavenge the Earth and the atmosphere for every molecule that had composed the body of Dean Winchester.

One day, while Castiel had been scouring the Earth for pieces of Dean, he bumped into Sam talking on the phone in Dean's room. Castiel looked at Sam quizzically. Sam informed Castiel that there was a monster hunt and help was needed. "I'll go with you," Cas never hesitated. Sam nodded and they grabbed the keys for the Impala and drove towards the city that needed them.

~~

Cas knew Dean would want Sam to have a good life, so Cas picked that as his new mission and made sure to carry foam packs to cover pointy metal wherever Sam and himself went monster hunting. Sam rolled his eyes at Cas’s attempt to baby proof the Earth but he was touched to see the angel pull himself out of his own misery to watch over him. Especially since Castiel had the power of resurrection, so there was no chance a wound would permanently kill him. Sam threw himself into hunting as a way to put his grief out of his mind. Staying busy was helping time pass, and the pain was still numbing and intense but it was no longer completely incapacitating Sam Winchester.

After months of monster hunting Sam told Cas he was quitting. The hunting had been a way to cope with the soul crushing sorrow of losing his brother. But hunting wasn’t who he was anymore. Castiel thought and nodded. He thought the Winchester’s had bled enough for humanity and deserved some peace.

~~

Sam and Castiel rented a little house, because the bunker was too depressing to live in. Castiel called in a favor with Jack to expunge all the Winchester’s public records. Sam and Dean were now upstanding citizens with a spotless record. Dean’s obituary now stated he died during a construction accident while working on a barn. Castiel had a mausoleum built for the Winchester’s, and after enough time Castiel had collected every piece of ash that belonged to Dean and placed the urn inside the mausoleum. He also held a second service for the hunter that was a huge affair exactly as Dean had wished for when he faced off against Amara.

Meanwhile, Sam Winchester had started taking night courses to get his law degree and pass the bar exam. With his spotless record he was able to become a prosecuting attorney and did amazing work bringing criminals to justice within the judicial system.

Castiel ends up being really good at dog training after working with Miracle on obedience and agility training. So he starts a dog training school for pet owners to learn how to train their pets without any harsh methods.

~~

One day around Christmas, Sam and Cas are sitting on the couch watching some LGBT+ Hallmark Christmas movie and drinking eggnog. Cas leans his head on Sam’s chest, and they start kissing and they don’t stop. Maybe they both still missed Dean and were just looking for a distraction or maybe they both had slowly fallen in love with each other over the years. They have a small ceremony and Castiel spends the rest of his immortal life proudly bearing the Winchester last name as his own.

Angel possession grants human vessels two full sets of reproductive organs. Sam and Castiel discuss having kids and decide to start a family, they have one child together a son named Dean. Dean is a nephilim, and he has a good heart and a kind soul just like his dads. And he also has all the selflessness and sensitivity of his deceased uncle enjoying a solitary road trip across Heaven.

Original Charlie was now queen of Heaven and a badass angel. Charlie comes to the baby shower for baby Dean with toddler overalls. Sam thinks they look nice until he notices the comically obnoxious name “Dean” embroidered in bright yellow across the front. Sam takes one look at them and after a fit of laughter gets ready to throw them in the trash, but Castiel starts tearing up over the overalls and traces out the letters with his fingers. Sam doesn’t have the heart to tell him how ridiculous the pants look, so he just smiles at Cas and places a hand reassuringly on Cas’s waist and hopes Dean isn’t looking down from Heaven and seeing that outfit.

~~

Sam lives a long life, and his death occurs at an old age while in hospice care at their home. Castiel knew Sam’s life was coming to an end, and he had been keeping an eye out for the reaper that would come to collect Sam’s soul. And finally one day he sees a reaper beside the bedside of his beloved. Cas fetched their son Dean to Sam’s bedside. He wants their son to have a chance to say goodbye to Sam while he’s alive, and then Cas will accompany Sam’s soul to Heaven. Castiel watches invisibly next to the quiet reaper standing nearby. He still feels a terrible ache in his heart that Dean had missed out on growing old.

After all this time, Castiel had still never heard a prayer from Dean. It seemed that Bobby couldn’t resist busting Dean’s chops about John Winchester living next door. Maybe that attempt at a joke shook Dean, and he just needed 40 years to collect himself.

Regardless of the reason for Dean’s silence, Castiel thinks about the best way to facilitate the reunion of Sam and Dean without causing Dean any distress. Castiel decides he’ll stay invisible when Sam and Dean get their reunion in Heaven. He’ll let Sam tell Dean when he is ready, or maybe Dean will ask about him and that makes him smile softly to himself.

With that settled Cas lets his attention rest on his son. He is so proud of his and Sam’s son, and he is sure Dean will be proud of his nephew too. Their son will be able to visit freely between Heaven and Earth so this goodbye isn’t the end for them. 

Sam and Cas’s son, Dean, leans over the recumbent body of Sam Winchester and kisses him goodbye and tells him it’s okay to go. Sam’s eyes close for the final time. Then, a moment later, Sam’s soul is standing next to Castiel and the reaper. All the years have vanished from Sam’s appearance, and Cas is looking at the same young man he had fallen in love with watching formulaic romcoms some 40 years ago. Their son, Dean, can still see Sam, because his nephilim abilities let him pierce the Veil. He embraces his dad, and Sam tells his son to come visit him in Heaven whenever he wants, and Sam whispers to his son to promise to take good care of Castiel for him. Their son, Dean, nods with sincerity and whispers back to his dad Sam that he’ll keep that promise for the rest of his life.

Sam turns towards Castiel and the lovers share a passionate kiss. All the chronic pain from Sam’s failing health is gone. And Cas feels a rush of excitement from Sam’s rising libido. Cas kind of wishes the reaper and his son weren’t standing right there at this moment. Sam notices Castiel’s discomfort and laughs. He then offers his husband his hand to hold. Castiel gazes at Sam’s face with eyes full of love and takes hold of Sam’s hand.

Castiel locks on to the location of Dean’s soul in Heaven. He unfurls his majestic rainbow wings and flies Sam to a few feet behind his brother on the bridge. After he sets Sam down he sees Dean smile, and he hears the brothers greet each other. Castiel remains invisible and he sees the reaper responsible for Sam nod and teleport away. Castiel feels tears come to his eyes watching the two brothers have the reunion they have deserved for so long. He watches them embrace and smiles to himself.

A moment later Castiel teleports back to his home with his son Dean. The father and son hug, and Castiel begins making plans for a celebration of the life of Sam Winchester. He wants the funeral of Sam to be the biggest ever seen in their state. Sam and Dean had been true heroes and their memory deserved no less. The mausoleum where Sam and Dean’s remains rest will be guarded for eternity by the angel that loved them beyond all logic and reason.

While Castiel makes himself busy planning, his son Dean helps tidy the house and stumbles over a board game. “Hey dad, how do you play Twister?” Dean asks. Castiel can’t resist smiling and begins to explain the rules of the game to his son. “Can we bring some of these games to Heaven when we visit dad Sam and uncle Dean?” Dean asks. “Yes, I think that’s a great idea,” Cas smiles to his son thinking back to playing “Sorry” with Dean and “Connect 4″ with Jack. He feels like those were memories from yesterday and not decades ago. But decades is barely a moment relative to the immortal life of an angel.

“These games are special, Dean, because they give us the most precious thing in the universe,” Castiel tells his son. “They give us time spent enjoying the company of our loved ones. I haven’t spent very long on Earth in the company of humanity, but in my short time here I learned that time is a gift. It’s the most precious gift we can give the people we love. And spending that time on big gestures is never as fulfilling as just all the little things we can do together. The grand gestures seems to get forgotten rather quickly by those closest to use. Big events are important for posterity and the history books, and they are important for shaping the world we live in. I want Sam and Dean to have a big, beautiful funeral so their memory lives on for the people that didn’t know them well. The big funeral isn’t so much about me honoring them, as me keeping their story alive for posterity. But honoring them is even more important to me, and I honor them with every decision I make, for every moment of the day, for the rest of my existence. I choose the selfless and sensitive choice that Dean would have chosen, and I choose the courageous and loyal choice that Sam would have chosen. Humans were never meant to be grand visions set on a pedestal, they were meant to be appreciated on a much smaller scale along with full attention to their strengths and their quirks. 

“And our life spent together hurtling through space in orbit around a star is oddly enough defined by the mundane. The simple times spent together are the treasures that we seem ideally equipped to hold close and carry on.”


End file.
